Modern vehicles are being equipped with various types of driver assistance systems with sensors and video cameras to assist a driver of the vehicle. In some designs, driver assistance systems provide automated stopping in emergency situations. For example, when a pedestrian is detected by the driver assistance system and the system determines that there is a probability of collision, the driver assistance system may slow or stop the vehicle to avoid collision with the pedestrian. However, these designs may overreact to the presence of the pedestrian and startle the driver or the pedestrian. For example, when a pedestrian approaches a roadway while moving perpendicular to the vehicle, the driver assistance systems may perform a sudden brake even though the pedestrian may stop at the edge of the roadway (for example, at the curbside). In these designs, the driver assistance systems may be tuned to react slower to avoid overreactions. However, in these cases, the vehicle may not be able to stop in time to avoid the pedestrian in cases where the pedestrian continues in a path that intersects with the path of the vehicle.